Impulse
Impulse came out of nowhere in the late pre-historic period before the creation of SM also known as FSE Age of the FSE Times (FSE stands for a long dead server - Funniest Server Ever). No one knows where he came from and why he befriended Hammy, probably a preperation for destruction of us. He is thought to be an old friend of GreenHammy named Deadly who went raging when Zero banned him - a typical slovakians' behaviour. However, when the server entered its first stages, Impulse was in NoS which was suspicious because why would an enemy clan befriend us. He helped us make the IRC channel - #sm and parts of the server, althought none of this is mentioned anywhere because of things what he did to us in the middle of the Oak Ages. Legacy Impulse's legacy lasted long, from the start till the middle/end of the Oak Ages. He was best known as a good admin and a helper all around by many people. However, what made him double-agent us is unknown, but predictable. Double Agency Times It all was going well in the later stages of the Oak Ages when day after day Impulse became less trustful and more rebellious. Soon, he started brainwashing the most gullible member of SM at that time, GreenHammy, at how Tenerife was wrong all along and how he should take his (Impulses) side. Not so long after that Hammy felt for it and became more friendly to Impulse. However, his reign was not over. He took one of the people we didn't thing that he would do such a thing. He took Killerkid, the old friend of us - old FSE veterans. Impulse made Killerkid work for him and tried to get info from Tenerife about the attack on NoS and spread it around to deflate the SM Boat. Sparrow Plan When everyone was bored of Impulses ramblings and brainwashings, we packed our bags and headed out. It was a stressful time for everyone because knowing what could happen if Impulse didnt quit. Tenerife picked one of the best friends of Impulse, GreenHammy , and made him a double agent too. We cautiously waited for Impulse to join thinking that this would all be just a small time demotion. However, nothing went as planned and the Plan turned out to be full of holes. Soon, many people backed our side. Nico, the co-leader , joined in the middle of the conflict and joined our side. CJZera was watching us from IRC. The chances of success were lowering. But surprisingly, Hammy showed his patriotic side, opening himself up and saying all the things that he hated about Impulse. Nico ranted too. Suddenly, Nika (a version of Kid12 which we liked at that time, being very very gullible and small time) joined in and provided support. Impulse left with disgrace and humiliation. Arguably the success was because of Hammy and his hatred. It all went well for us and we suffered minor brainwash while in combat. One of the most notable quotes from that time was Nico's punchline - "He was a asshole, so we treated him like an asshole". The Legacy Ends Soon, everyone was back in their routine of random fun and spams. But no-one will ever forgive Impulse and the terrible things that he did back then.